


Coming Home

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: Barbecue, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, Similes, Sweet, like... disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: Undeniably, Pike (who is dependable, and sweet, and adoring) is the best thing about staying in Big Eden.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans) for beta-ing and letting me shove big eden onto them!!

It’s only been a couple of weeks since Henry decided to stay in Big Eden. To stay with his family- those who he considered family. To stay with Pike.

Pike, who spent hours toiling away in the kitchen to make Henry a “Welcome Back” dinner, even though he had never really left. Pike, whose eyes sparkled like Taurus and made Henry feel light-headed. Undeniably, Pike (who is dependable, and sweet, and adoring) is the best thing about staying in Big Eden.

It’s only been a couple of weeks, but Henry can admit that he’s falling (if not already fallen) in love. It feels a bit like the first time he jumped off the end of the dock as kid- trepidation and fear and excitement all culminating into one confusing mess of emotions and a tightness in his chest.

 

There’s a town-wide barbecue early winter. Normally, the weather would be too cold to even fathom the idea of one, but an unusual strain of warm, sunny days and clear nights provided the perfect opportunity.

So, Henry finds himself standing with Pike, leaning against a fence that bows a bit against the weight of two grown men. They’re watching dancers swirling around the floor like a kaleidoscope in time to Anna’s fiddle. A nearby fire warms their backs, not that Henry needs it. He’s felt the tingling heat of adoration warming his cheeks and chest since the festivities began.

Albeit, the tingling is also in part anxiety. Part of Henry yearns to join the churning of bodies and colors; however, he doesn’t think Pike would feel the same way. But if Henry were to go on his own, he would be abandoning Pike, so that isn’t an option. Henry settles for steeling his nerves and squeezes Pike’s shoulder. Merely asking couldn’t hurt, Henry hopes.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asks. He doesn’t look at Pike when he speaks keeping his eyes focused on the dance floor teeming with couples. There’s a flash of movement in the corner of his eye, and Henry can’t help but look up.

Pike is smiling, teeth just poking out from under his curled lips. His body language is still stoic, arms crossed and feet firmly planted, but he’s  _ smiling _ . Henry’s heart skips a beat.

“I didn’t think you would be interested,” Pike says quietly. His voice reminds Henry of the distant rumbling of thunder before a summer storm and of the bristling whispers of wheat chafing against the wind. It reminds him of home.

“Is that a yes?” Henry’s voice is brimming with hope. He’s already leaning away from the fence and taking Pike’s hand in his. It’s easy for him to forget to take things slow, but Pike doesn’t seem to mind.

Sure enough, Pike follows Henry, smile remaining serene on his lips. “I’d love to dance with you, Henry Hart.”

And now Henry is smiling too because he can’t help it. Pike takes one hand in his and rests the other delicately on Henry’s waist. Henry shifts his weight so Pike is holding him closer and squeezes their interlocked hands together.

It takes a minute for them to find the rhythm of the frantic, heady triplets of the fiddle, and it seems right as their steps sync, the song changes to something slow and soft. It’s good swaying music, so they do just that.

Henry meets Pike’s eyes and finds them intense and adoring. He’s never felt so loved, and he relaxes in Pike’s grip.

“Thank you, Pike,” Henry whispers, eyes closed and head resting against his partner’s chest.

Pike wordlessly kisses the top of Henry’s head and continues leading the dance, swaying gently back and forth like beargrass in the summer breeze. To Henry, it feels safe, but also like jumping off a dock. It feels like staring up at the stars and breathing in the sweet country air. Like eating a meal cooked just for him and being kissed by a man who loves him. It feels like being in love. It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> these characters make my heart sing and i had to write _something_ about them? Thank you for reading im a sap for loveeeeee:)  
>  comments>kudos  
> yell at me on tumblr @ sarcasticskeptic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498213) by [humorless_hexagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon)




End file.
